


Coffee Shop AU

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [1]
Category: Leverage, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, possible room for bigger plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One<br/>Coffee Shop AU<br/>30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge<br/>Darcy Lewis (Thor) X Eliot Spencer (Leverage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the most thought out of stories. Just a little drabble with the potential for more.

Coffee Shop AU

30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge

Darcy Lewis (Thor) X Eliot Spencer (Leverage)

xXx

The month was pretty slow case wise, so Eliot found himself working through his usual routine with no interruptions. That included his morning stop off at the local coffee shop before heading for the microbrew pub. The regularity of his routine ensured that he noticed the woman in the back corner of the shop, her full attention on the text books in front of her. She was cute and young with long curly brown hair and blue eyes behind thick black rimmed glasses. He’d first been drawn by the determined look on her face as she sorted papers and scribbled furiously in a notebook. Most days she had her earbuds in, the iPod sitting beside her in a place of honor on the table.

Eliot found himself watching her. She was attractive there was no doubt about that, but there was something else about her that grabbed his attention. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he knew there was something. At some point Eliot had convinced himself to finally go and talk to her, only to walk in one morning and find her usual place occupied by a hipster couple, and she was nowhere to be seen. As the month passed he pretty much gave up hope of ever running into her again. And then one weekend Eliot had some time off from the restaurant and decided to spend it people watching at the coffee shop. So he got a newspaper and his regular coffee and took a seat against one of the walls.

About an hour in his luck seemed to change. He looked up as the bell chimed, just in time to see the Brunette as she made her way to the counter. “Hey Darcy.” The barista greeted her. She smiled.

“Good morning Ralph. How’ve you been?”

“Oh you know same old same old. Haven’t seen you in a while, I assume defending your thesis went well?”

“It was amazing. I got through the whole thing, no problems and get this, Pepper Potts called me personally to offer me a job.” She laughed. “I am like ninety percent sure it has nothing to do with my old boss too.” The barista laughed.

“Well good for you. You’re usual?” she nodded and stepped aside to wait for it. When it was done she took the cup and made her way to her usual table where she took out a book and began to read. Eliot watched her for a few minutes before finally making up his mind. He folded up his newspaper and left on the table for the next person, then headed over to her.

Darcy felt his presence before she looked up. He smiled at her. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” She replied with a smile of her own.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I couldn’t help but over hear your conversation with the barista, and I just wanted to congratulate you on your success.” Her smile widened.

“Thank you… um…”

“Eliot.” He supplied.

“Eliot, it’s nice to meet you.” She gestured to the seat across from her. “You’re welcome to have a seat if you’d like.” he nodded taking a seat.

“So, what was your thesis on?” he asked, taking a sip of his coffee. That oh so charming smile on his face.

“The effects of propaganda on the views of people throughout the decades with an emphasis on Captain America, the defense of racial profiling on prime time television, and the corporate slander obscuring facts to control the populace.”

“Wow, you got something against Captain America?” he teased.

“On the contrary I find him to be engaging and sweet and he’s a total gentleman. But, thanks to government propaganda, most people don’t know that he swears like a sailor, stands for marriage equality and donates his very limit free time to protect young women from protesters outside Planned Parenthood clinics.”

“You say that like you know him, did you interview him for your paper.”

“Yes.” She replied. It wasn’t a total lie, but he let it go.

“So, this may seem a little forward but would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” She had this sly look on her face that told him she didn’t really need to think about it, but making him wait amused her.

“Alright.” She finally agreed. “But I have to warn you if you’re looking for something more than a little fun, you’re going to be disappointed. I leave for New York in a few weeks.”

“Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow: Idol/Fan: Darcy/Steve/Bucky


End file.
